Another Love Story
by loveofthegame117
Summary: Very small story about Link and Zelda meeting. Think modern day setting when you read this.


Author's Note- So, this is pretty short, and it was written on the spot, so its not really that good either, but I was bored, and it's Valentine's Day. What have I done? *Facepalm.* Anyways, this is my Valentine's Day story, for no particular reason. My Valentine's Day gift to you all, if you will. Dear Lord what have I become? As soon as this holiday is over I'm going to watch Mission Impossible or some other action movie. I need it.

Enjoy!

**Another Love Story**

Ok, let me get one thing straight- I don't like love stories. All the mushy, finding your one true love thing I really hate. I'm perfectly content with a good action story, or at the least a compelling tragedy. But romance? Forget it.

So as Valentine's Day rolled around again, I expected to spend another day sitting at home by myself, totally oblivious to the love-struck idiots around me. And would I care that this was my Valentine's Day, that this is how I would spend a day meant to celebrate love utterly alone? Heck no.

Heh. Life has a way of strong-arming you to its own plans.

As I was wandering through the town, no real purpose in mind, ignoring the couples around me, I thought I would get something to eat. So, normally, I made my way to the place I always went when I was hungry. I ordered what I would normally order, sat in my usual spot, and settled for a normal meal.

Wouldn't you know it? Something abnormal had to happen.

As I was a having a pretty decent time, scoffing at the couples around me in my head, she walked in. Ugh, I feel sappy just saying that. Well, I started, so I may as well go all-out. She had long blonde hair, eyes as blue as the sky outside, and a smile as bright as the sun against it; both held the same sparkle that suggested never-ending joy. Maybe it was just in my head, but the colors around also seemed to… brighten, like they had bloomed to their full potential. Ok, this is getting stupid. Back to facts.

So she walked in, and for some reason, my eyes instantly were drawn to her. Her eyes, her aura of joy, I don't know what it was. As she walked across the room, I couldn't look away. As my mind screamed profanity at me for this emotional reaction, I ignored it. My heart, and I'm not talking about just the physical organ, began to beat wildly, my palms began to sweat, just like any lovey-dovey idiot would tell you.

At some point she turned and noticed me staring. Guess I wasn't being too subtle, but my rational side seemed to have taken a vacation. She began to walk towards me, and my intellectual side panicked whereas my very much mistreated, malnourished emotional side began to cheer.

She sat down across from me, smiled, and said, "Hi. I'm Zelda." Now would be the time I would usually respond with a smart remark, or at least introduced myself properly, but what did I do? Mumbled something closely related to my name, but utterly incomprehensible to the uninitiated. She didn't seem to mind, just laughed and said, "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What's your name?" At least I got it right the second time.

"So," she began, "I noticed that you were staring at me a few seconds ago. Any reason for that?" Of course I didn't, none that I would admit anyways. "I've noticed you before, by the way." This got my attention. "You never did seem the emotional type, from what I gathered." Playful amusement emanated from her every word. "Why the sudden change?"

This was the moment of truth. This was my one chance to deny any change, to redeem myself in the eyes of… Well, myself. I gathered every scrap of dignity in my body, and said, "You're beautiful."

One year later, I still don't know what possessed me to utter those words, but I don't care. Yeah, it may be a love story, a pretty sappy one to most, but you know what?

Maybe love stories aren't that bad.

AN- So what did you think? Good enough for a passable love story? Leave a review if you think it warrants it. Oh, and happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
